Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Compilation of Final Fantasy VII es una sub-franquicia de la saga Final Fantasy que continúa directamente con la historia de Final Fantasy VII. A diferencia de otros símiles de la saga dentro de Final Fantasy, como Ivalice Alliance, cada juego de la compilación tienen el mismo hilo argumental y además se produce una repetición de los personajes principales en cada juego. Incluye también todos los spin-off o títulos de películas que están relacionadas con Final Fantasy VII. Títulos ImageSize = width:300 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1997 till:2009 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical order:reverse ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1997 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) # there is no automatic collision detection, # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:1997 till:2009 at:1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:2004 text:"Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2005 text:"Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children" at:2006 text:"Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-" at:2007 text:"Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-" Oficial Juegos listados en orden cronológico: *''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-: La precuela para móvil, toma lugar varios años antes del comienzo de ''Final Fantasy VII y continúa avanzando a través del tiempo hasta justo antes del comienzo del juego original. Éste narra la historia de los Turcos y su batalla contra el grupo de insurgencia anti-Shinra, AVALANCHA, mucho más siniestra que la pequeña organización precursora con los personajes unidos en Final Fantasy VII. Nunca ha sido lanzado fuera de las fronteras niponas. *''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-: La secuela de PlayStation Portable se establece aproximadamente durante el mismo tiempo que ''Before Crisis. Esta es la historia de Zack Fair, un SOLDADO de segunda clase bajo la tutela de Angeal Hewley, el poseedor de la Espada Mortal original. Zack lucha contra el mejor amigo de Angeal, el SOLDADO desertor, Genesis Rhapsodos. Toda esta crónica narra los eventos de la vida de Zack hasta su muerte en las afueras de Midgar poco antes del comienzo de Final Fantasy VII. *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children: Es una película animada secuela que se sitúa dos años después del final de ''Final Fantasy VII, mostrando el estado del mundo tras la caída del Meteorito. Seguido por la búsqueda de Cloud Strife de recibir el perdón de Aerith Gainshorough por sus varios fracasos, para así poder recuperar su salud y su felicidad con su familia con Tifa Lockhart. Cloud y sus miembros de grupo lucharán contra tres misteriosos hombres que de algún modo tiene conexión con Sefirot, cuya misión es localizar a Jénova, el principal enemigo del Planeta, a quién ellos llaman 'Madre'. *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-: La secuela de PlayStation 2 toma lugar un año después de ''Advent Children y tres años después de Final Fantasy VII. Esta historia se centra en Vincent Valentine y su batalla contra el último secreto oscuro de Shinra, la Deep ground organización con conexiones con el pasado de Vincent. A través de una serie de flashbacks, el juego muestra los eventos de treinta años antes de Final Fantasy VII, dando detalles acerca de la relación de Vincent Valentine con Lucrecia Crescent y el Profesor Hojo y como falló al intentar parar el corrupto nacimiento de Sephiroth. *''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode -Final Fantasy VII-'' - Es un juego de móvil que se encuentra entre medias de Dirge of Cerberus, relatando el viaje de Vincent a Nibelheim y su batalla contra las fuerzas de Deep ground a lo largo del camino. Relacionado *''Last Order: Final Fantasy VII: Una OVA de anime creada para Square Enix por MadHouse Studios. Este es otro relato más de los Incidentes de Nibelheim y de la huida de Cloud y Zack, terminando justamente en las afueras de Midgar. *On the Way to a Smile: Una colección de 3 novelas que enlazan la historia de ''Advent Children con Final Fantasy VII. Además relata la historia de Denzel, Tifa Lockhart, y Barret Wallace. *''Hoshi wo Meguru Otome: Es una novela que se encuentra entre medias y que toma lugar durante los eventos de ''Final Fantasy VII. Muestra el viaje de Aerith Gainsborough a través de la corriente vital seguido de su muerte durante el juego. *''Final Fantasy VII: Snowboarding'' - Es un minijuego de móvil lanzado en el Norte de América y recientemente en Japón. Este juego no tiene realmente un argumento ya que es un relanzamiento del minijuego de snowboarding de Final Fantasy VII. Curiosidades La corriente «fórmula» de nombres con «AC» (Advent Children), «BC» (Before Crisis), «CC» (Crisis Core), y «DC» (Dirge of Cerberus) fue un accidente de producción. El título de Before Crisis' fue parcialmente elegido para unir la abreviación «BC» con «AC» en referencia a los años de designación. También se planeó que Crisis Core se llamara «Before Crisis Core», pero más tarde se decidió que «Before» era innecesario, creando este patrón. de:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII en:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII it:Compilation di Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Categoría:Recopilaciones